


don't really think that we should (fight this)

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha!Seulgi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Girl Penis, I'll add more as I go, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, omega!irene, these are just tags for the first chapter, this is a multi-chap fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: ::“Where,” she leans close even with the counter in between them, voice hard. “, is Seulgi?”True to her word, Seulgi arrives at three in the afternoon, smiling at everyone, and doesn’t notice Joohyun sitting at her usual spot until she’s a few steps away.“Oh,” she blushes at the sight of Joohyun, awkwardly sidesteps so she can sit on the chair in front of the omega. “, hello.”Joohyun clears her throat, crossing her legs and it doesn’t escape her when Seulgi follows the movement, starkly reminded that that’s the very thing that landed them in this situation.“Hello, Seulgi-sii. I’ll get to the point,” she has both palms on the top of her thighs, resisting the urge to curl them and let her nails dig in so the pain will remind her that this is happening. “, you got me pregnant.”::seulrene. joohyun was never supposed to be the omega who the universe decides to lump in the 2% of people whose condoms decide not to work and get pregnant accidentally from a one-night stand. seulgi was never the kind of alpha who does one-night stands. yet here they are.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	don't really think that we should (fight this)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **lil note about this abo au:**
> 
> **1\. all genders are kind of equal. no primitive and feral behavior here.  
>  2\. suppressants are still taken but it’s only for scents, not mating cycles. meaning, you can smell a person’s secondary gender (and decide if their scent is appealing or some shit) but other than that, it doesn’t make anyone crazy unless both of you are off suppressants.  
> 3\. a pregnant person will have their cycles on pause and will resume once they stop breastfeeding.  
> 4\. a couple’s cycle will only sync if they’re mated. aka, if one is pregnant and they’re not mated, the non-pregnant partner will still have their cycles.**
> 
> **this will be a multi-chapter fic exploring a blooming relationship amidst an unexpected pregnancy and co-parenting, i’ll add more warnings as i go.**  
>   
>  a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)  
> this fic contains explicit sexual content, a woman with a penis, and the wonderful journey of pregnancy  
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)  
> relationship between red velvet's seulgi and irene  
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> i guess that’s all, please enjoy :)  
> 

**::**

_don’t really think that we should (fight this)_

**::**

this story is for a friend

**::**

_didn’t even really wanna go_

_but if you get me out, you get a show_

_there’s so many bodies on the floor, so_

_baby, we should go and add some more_

_are you down?_

_you know we could put them all to shame_

_now isn’t the time to play it safe_

_isn’t this the reason that you came, so_

_baby, don’t you let it go to waste_

_down; marian hill_

**::**

_seulrene. joohyun was never supposed to be the omega who the universe decides to lump in the 2% of people whose condoms decide not to work and get pregnant accidentally from a one-night stand. seulgi was never the kind of alpha who does one-night stands. yet here they are._

**::**

The whole process of how everything led to this moment is entirely out of character for Joohyun.

And it all started because of Sooyoung and Yerim.

**::**

It vibrates on top of her desk.

Joohyun ignores it for as long as she could, doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until she exhales slowly as the vibrations stop, her phone precariously sitting at the edge of her desk and dangerously close to falling into her trash bin. She looks over the notes her secretary made during the last meeting, making minute changes in her presentation but she feels an eerie presence from her phone.

She gives in.

**_Joohyun-unnie [3:54 PM]_ **

_You know, if it’s so important_

_You can message me about it._

This time, her phone vibrates in her hand.

**[ _Sooyoungie_ _is calling…_ ]**

She hangs up.

**_Joohyun-unnie [3:55 PM]_ **

_I’m at work._

Sooyoung doesn’t call again.

**::**

—for two hours.

She’s driving back from the grocery store right after she got off from work when Joohyun accidentally steps on the brakes a little bit too hard, the bags of groceries in the backseat lurching violently and she waits for the unfortunate sound of it crashing against the back of her seat but it doesn’t come.

Music plays from her right, Joohyun glaring at her work bag on the floor of the passenger’s seat with her phone ringing from inside, the ringtone an unwelcome company for two blocks before the call drops.

It’s quiet the rest of the way home.

**::**

Joohyun’s mid-conversation in the hallway with her neighbor, Mrs. Ahn, about which fruits dropped their prices when the starting chords of Park Jiyoon’s _Coming of Age Ceremony_ blares from deep within her handbag.

“I’m sorry,” Joohyun apologizes, quickly setting down her two huge and very heavy bags of groceries just to fish her phone out of her bag, mortified when Mrs. Ahn laughs at the song choice. She quickly jams her thumb against the decline button.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, dear. I shouldn’t keep you,” she makes a quick gesture to the bags on Joohyun’s feet, fixing her glasses on top of her nose. “And if I’m not mistaken, someone—“

_“Unnie!”_

As Sooyoung drags the last syllable, Joohyun quickly turning around to slap a hand against Sooyoung’s mouth, her glare doing nothing as the alpha just raises an eyebrow at her defiantly. Mrs. Ahn takes that as her cue to leave, cheerily waving at Sooyoung and Yerim who’s poking her head out of Joohyun’s apartment door.

When Sooyoung’s voice tapers off, Joohyun takes off her hand, disgustedly wiping her palm against the younger woman’s shirt. A _too_ nice shirt. She looks down and, _yup_ , Sooyoung’s also wearing her good jeans.

“Are you done?” She asks instead, jerking her head for Yerim to take one bag of the groceries and she’s pleased when the two do so without complaint. Maybe it’s muscle memory. They _did_ live with her for a few years before moving to their own place.

Sooyoung nods, one arm holding the bottom of the grocery bag and the other scrounging the contents. The image reminds Joohyun of a raccoon. “Punishment. For not answering my first million calls.”

She sighs, drawn-out and long just like the day she had, but still manages to arrange her shoes neatly by the entrance. Her arms are aching, muscles usually tender at times like this. Joohyun glances at the calendar on top of her microwave, taking note of the block of red that’ll start next week.

After setting everything on the counter, the two younger women sit on the stools just like they did a few years ago, waiting for whichever drink or snacks Joohyun will bring out for them.

_Must be the hormones_ , she thinks, turning her back so they won’t see the tears quickly forming at the corner of her eyes. She’s cutting it close.

“So?” She heats up slices of pizza from last night, placing coasters on the counter for their juice. “I thought I told you only to use the spare keys I gave you if there was an emergency?”

“This is an emergency,” Yerim grins, making grabby hands at the plate.

“Is it an emergency that requires both of you to dress nicely?”

Sooyoung nods. “Oh, yeah. Definitely.” She looks around for a place to wipe her greasy fingers against, heavily debating whether she should go for her shirt or her pants when Joohyun shoves a napkin under her nose. She smiles as thanks. “So. Yerim and I were thinking—”

“That can’t be good.”

“—that we should go out tonight!”

Joohyun blinks.

She doesn’t know where to react first: the one where they assumed she had no plans tonight and therefore would be free or how flawlessly Sooyoung started the sentence and Yerim was the one who ended it.

She bites her lips, eyeing the unpacked groceries in front of her.

“Thanks for the offer, ladies, but I,” she rolls her head, already working out kinks that weren’t there an hour ago. “, my heat’s coming up next week. I need to prepare for that.”

“Huh,” Sooyoung slumps in her seat, chewing much more slowly.

“Didn’t expect that,” Yerim looks like she’s planning twenty different scenarios to get Joohyun to say yes.

The apartment is quiet for a moment and Joohyun makes the mistake of letting the victory sink in too early before Sooyoung speaks up again.

“Wait, no, that’s _perfect!”_ She’s sitting up straight, popping two fingers inside her mouth to lick the grease before wiping it with the napkin. Joohyun makes a hopeless gesture towards the sink but the alpha ignores her. “Go out with us tonight, maybe bat an eyelash to get a free drink or whatever it is that you do, and get an alpha to stink you up enough to help with your heat! It’s _perfect!”_

Yerim raises a hand. “Unnie’s heat isn’t for another week. The scent would’ve been gone by then.”

“It’ll stick to her clothes, duh,” Sooyoung sasses and Yerim accepts with a shrug.

Joohyun leans her whole side against the fridge. “Okay, first of all, not washing my clothes after a night out sounds gross. And second, I fail to see how— “

Sooyoung claps loudly, cutting her off. “Cool! That settles it, then! We leave in half an hour, I’ll do the pre-game drinks!”

Hands clasp at her shoulders before she can even get a word out, steering her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. “I have _just_ the dress in mind for you. It should be around here somewhere…”

Joohyun watches Yerim’s retreating back, opening her walk-in closet, and starts up music from her phone. Deciding that there’s no way she’ll be getting out of this tonight along with her hormones nagging at her to spend a few hours with the younger women she missed these past few weeks, Joohyun starts stipping out of her work clothes and hops into the bathroom for a quick shower and shave.

Just to be on the safe side, of course.

Nothing else.

She repeats it to herself as she lathers her body until the faint smell of lavender fills the bathroom, doesn’t realize how tense her shoulders were until hot water pelts against her skin. Maybe she _does_ need this night out.

**::**

It’s harder to, quoting Sooyoung, _get an alpha to stink her up_ than she realized.

The song changes again, no lull in the club’s energy as the DJ flawlessly keeps the energy up with deep, pulsing bass and suggestive hoots from his little podium. There’s no shortage of stares, per se, as Sooyoung kept on pointing out the minute the three of them claimed a booth near the bar. But Joohyun is anxious, eyes on her feeling like unwanted hands, and she does the only thing she’s good at when she’s in an uncomfortable social situation.

“You’re scaring them off, unnie,” Sooyoung points out, watching as another obvious alpha looks at Joohyun, blushes, then looks the other way, shoulder hunched and body language suddenly different.

Joohyun huffs, throwing her hair over one shoulder. “If one stare is all it takes then they’re not really worth my time, now are they?” She’s at the edge of her patience. Despite acting aloof, the number of people who’d rather turn away is starting to hurt her currently-fragile emotions.

Yerim whistles lowly, nestling further against the arm Sooyoung has draped at the back of the youngest’s chair. “Unnie,” is all she says, the disapproving downturn of her mouth looks even more intense under the dark lighting.

Joohyun looks toward the dance floor, sighing when someone averts their eyes from her. “Sorry, I’m ruining your night.”

“No, no, you’re doing fine,” Sooyoung reassures when Yerim won’t say anything. “We can go anytime. You already went out for us, it’s fine if we spent the rest of the night in. Movies?”

The offer sounds tempting but Joohyun thinks about the way the two have been interacting with each other all night. It hasn’t been that long since she saw them both in the same room but she can’t help but feel like something shifted—with the way Yerim seems to stay in Sooyoung’s space and Sooyoung unusually uncaring for the open dance floor and instead looks content mouthing along to the songs and singing out loud whenever Yerim smiles at her.

Joohyun makes up her mind.

“How about this,” she moves to smooth her hands over the tabletop but retreats when she remembers how sticky the surface sounded when she made the mistake of placing her purse on top of it earlier. “I promise to try. Maybe hang by the bar and get another drink, see how it turns out, then you two can go dance.”

The table explodes.

“Unnie, that’s not—“

“If you’re uncomfortable then we can—”

“—really necessary,”

“—just go.”

Then it quiets down again. Well, as quiet as it can get inside a club. Yerim and Sooyoung stare at each other. Joohyun looks at them from over the lip of her glass, interested.

It’s Yerim who breaks. “Why do you sound so repulsed?”

“Me?” Sooyoung huffs, pulling her arm back. “You’re the one who suggested we _go_.”

Yerim squints, and just as Joohyun’s taking the last sip of her drink, the younger omega stands. “Come on, I’ll show you what you’re missing out on.” She doesn’t wait for Sooyoung, quickly turning to Joohyun. “If you need anything, unnie, we’ll be dancing in the middle.”

They disappear in between the mass of bodies, strobe lights, and the moving crowd clouding them out of Joohyun’s view until she’s left alone in their booth. With nothing left to do apart from pathetically not holding her end of the deal, Joohyun tries to pacify her nerves by rearranging the hem of her dress before getting up.

She makes it two steps towards the bar before turning and heading for the washroom instead.

It’s blessedly empty, music muffled by the walls, and Joohyun shuts her brain off for a moment, doesn’t think twice as she sits on top of a closed toilet lid, and _breathes_.

“God, I’m so ridiculous,” she feels close to crying, near-heat instincts amplifying her emotions and she feels so out of her comfort zone now that the two aren’t around to distract her.

She doesn’t know how long she stays like that, flinching when someone opens the door, tipsy giggles, and washroom gossip before it’s quiet again. When the cold feeling on her fingertips subside for a moment, Joohyun holds on to the moment and steels herself.

“You can do this,” she mutters, clenching her jaw, and opens the washroom door.

There’s an alpha outside.

She’s taller than Joohyun, intimidating with her black leather jacket and the hard line of her abdomen visible thanks to her cropped top. But her hair’s up in a messy bun, wisps framing the side of her face softly, round cheeks with her lips pursed, brows furrowed in concern. She steps forward the moment their eyes meet and Joohyun eyes her warily.

“Are you alright?” The alpha asks, voice softer than what Joohyun expected. She’s got an adorable frown on her face and gives Joohyun enough space in the tight hallway. Joohyun considers walking away, plopping down the bar, and hope for the best.

Instead, she leans against the wall, arms crossed in front of her and holding her elbows close to her body. “I’m not,” she answers honestly, doesn’t know why she did.

“Ah, well,” the alpha wrings her hands together. “, do you want to sit outside for a bit? I’m good company.”

It’s instinctual when Joohyun suddenly laughs because no one’s this good to a stranger. Especially in clubs. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The alpha flinches and to Joohyun’s surprise, she looks guilty. “No, but, uh, your friends left you and you looked upset. I just wanted to make sure no one bothers you.”

It’s the most polite way of _I’ve been watching you all night_ that Joohyun’s heard so far. The alphas—and occasional betas—she’s met under dim lights and the excuse of alcohol are usually more forward. It’s a nice change.

_Ah, screw it_. _What’s the worst that could happen?_

Joohyun pats her purse, feeling the bulk of

“Okay,” she agrees, biting her lip to stifle a smile when the alpha’s face changes from concerned to delighted. “, let’s sit outside.”

The alpha leads the way out a fire exit, a short bench pushed up against the alley wall. _It’s where employees sometimes smoke,_ she explains, dusting it off for Joohyun and lets the omega sit. The other woman opts to stand by the door, watching the cars pass at the mouth of the alley.

She doesn’t say anything and doesn’t push Joohyun to make conversation. Joohyun’s skin forms goosebumps under the night air and she finds herself liking the discomfort, distracting her from tonight’s events. The alpha moves from her peripheral, already halfway in shrugging off her jacket.

“You can have this if you need it, I’m warm enough.”

There’s a traitorous voice inside her mind that sounds a lot like Sooyoung telling her that _alpha’s scent! That should be enough!_

Another gust blows by and Joohyun takes it, pleasantly surprised to find a fleecy interior rather than leather, and it takes a lot to reign in her urge to wear it properly. She places it on top of her shoulders instead, letting the sleeves dangle uselessly beside her.

“Thank you,” she whispers, picking up the subtle scent of the alpha, watching as the bun on top of the woman’s head bobs in time with her dismissive nod. “Bae Joohyun.”

She gets a blinding smile, the woman’s eyes disappearing in thin lines, her whole face lighting up better than the street light. “Kang Seulgi, nice to meet you.”

They don't exchange handshakes but they do share a tentative smile.

"So, Seulgi-ssi," Joohyun turns her head away. ", do you usually rescue people in clubs who look upset, or am I a special case?”

“You’re not—,” Seulgi accidentally bites her tongue mid-word, face twisting and Joohyun winces in sympathy. “I don’t usually go here.”

“You seem familiar with the place,” Joohyun counters, crossing her legs and leaning forward. When Seulgi looks confused, she continues, gesturing to the bench. “You said this is where employees hang out.”

“Ah, I usually spend my afternoons at the coffee shop next to this. They’re kind of run by the same person but it closed early today. Something about a party reservation in the club so the owner had to close early.”

_Interesting_ , Joohyun muses, shaking her head at no one in particular.

“My friends think I need to get laid,” she blurts out, blames it in the easy way Seulgi’s leaning against the rough concrete wall, hands in her pockets making her arms flex subtly, blames it on her hormones when she realizes she’s attracted to the alpha.

Seulgi blinks rapidly, jaw tensing like she’s keeping it from falling to the floor. Joohyun thinks she’s adorable.

“I, uh, good for you?”

“They think I work too much and ambushed me in my apartment to drag me out here. I told them I’d try, hang by the bar and try my luck. But so far, everyone seems content in leaving me alone, so.” A car zooms down the street, the engine revving loudly and slicing the atmosphere. “Now, I’m in a fire exit with someone who caught me in the middle of a panic attack.”

“You had an eventful evening,” her smile is weird, not knowing how to react and Joohyun kicks herself for making things awkward. “Do you still want to?”

_Get laid?_ “Want to what?”

Seulgi jerks her head towards the door. “Go get a drink.”

“Oh,” Joohyun fiddles with her dress. “, honestly? I think I need it.”

The alpha steps forward, holding out a hand for Joohyun. “In that case, can I buy you a drink?”

A smile tugs at Joohyun’s smile without warning, fingers digging against the soft inside of the alpha’s leather jacket. “Sure, why not?”

**::**

Somehow, the club looks a lot more packed than it seemed half an hour ago.

Seulgi scrunches her nose as another person bumps against Joohyun on their way to the bar, subtly blocking people with her body until Joohyun’s properly seated. She quickly snags the seat next to the omega but not before asking her if it’s alright.

“Of course you’re sitting next to me,” she didn’t mean to sound so incredulous but everything about the alpha is giving her whiplash at every turn. She follows the line of firm muscle as Seulgi heaves herself up on the stool, visible now that she’s not wearing her jacket. It reminds Joohyun of the weight on top of her own shoulder, pulling the fabric tighter against her.

“I didn’t want to assume,” she explains, avoiding Joohyun’s eyes. “I’ll be happy to buy you a drink and leave you if you wanted to be alone.”

“You’re good company, Seulgi-ssi.”

Seulgi blushes and Joohyun finds it fascinating, watching in amusement when the alpha murmurs a soft _you are, too_ while raising two fingers in the air. The bartender whips her head towards them, smiling brightly at Seulgi in such a familiar way that gets Joohyun’s attention.

“Hi, what can I get you?” Seungwan, her nametag reads, asks Joohyun instead of Seulgi. She flounders, casting a quick look at Seulgi to find the alpha just waiting for her.

“Uh,” she squints at the different drinks on the shelf. “, craft, please.”

“Alright, two coming up.”

“Wait!” Joohyun tries but the beta’s already had her back turned, laughing with another bartender and expertly tossing a mug in the air as other patrons in the bar cheer her on. Seulgi softly places her hand on top of Joohyun’s, pulling her attention.

“Is something wrong?”

“She didn’t ask for your order.”

Seulgi smiles, smooths her palm over the back of Joohyun’s hand once before retreating. “It’s alright. Seungwan knows that’s the only thing I’ll order is her brew.”

Joohyun eyes her curiously. “And you’re sure your more at the coffee shop than here?”

Seungwan gives them their drinks, smiling warmly at Joohyun and raising her eyebrows pointedly at Seulgi. “Seungwan’s my roommate.”

“Ah,” it suddenly makes sense. Joohyun takes a sip, eyebrows climbing high up her hairline and Seulgi just nods enthusiastically as if saying _right?!_ as a beer mustache forms on her top lip. And really, Seulgi’s good company. Their conversation doesn’t feel forced despite their near-strangers status and Joohyun’s starting to wonder if it’s a good idea to ask her out for coffee sometime, to properly get to know each other, when she sees them.

At the time Joohyun’s been gone, it seems that Yerim and Sooyoung got tired of dancing.

They’re back at their booth, Yerim still seating in the middle of the half-circle booth, but now Sooyoung’s in her space instead of the other way around, and they’re _kissing_.

Joohyun slaps Seulgi’s shoulders, eyes wide and feeling like a proud mother because _finally!_

But it’s short-lived. She’s feeling an irrational pang of jealousy, hit with the realization that she missed that—that feeling of having another person against her, close and solid. Heck, she’ll even take it if it’s _cuddling_.

“Are you okay?” Seulgi’s voice brings her back, reminds her that the palm of her right hand is stinging, and Joohyun would look back on this moment and consider this a moment of weakness.

Joohyun throws her head back, chugging down her beer, uncaring about how she looks like right now. She wipes her mouth with the back of her stinging hand and stares at the alpha.

“Do you want to dance with me?”

**::**

Not for the first time tonight, Joohyun found herself questioning herself and feeling overwhelmingly ridiculous.

Even with Sooyoung’s insistent pre-game drinks, the round of shots Yerim ordered to loosen her up, and the beer with Seulgi, it’s not enough to loosen her body, stiff against the pulsing bodies around her, and _definitely_ unmoving against the alpha in front of her.

Seulgi, to her credit, just follows in chugging her own drink back at the bar, politely asking Joohyun for her purse with a promise from Seungwan on keeping it safe under the counter, and takes Joohyun’s strange request with an outstretched hand and leading them towards an area where minimal light passes, close enough to a speaker that they feel tiny earthquakes in time with the music.

She’s giving Joohyun space but not awkward enough for her to feel like they’re not dancing together, fluidly moving her body in a way that makes Joohyun jealous at how in tune she looks with every muscle. And despite Joohyun being the one to suggest this, she seems content in being the only one who’s moving properly.

Joohyun stops.

“I’m sorry,” she says loud enough for the alpha to hear, crossing her arms and holding onto her elbows as she did before when they were outside, only now there isn’t a breeze to ward off, just her turbulent emotions.

“What do you need?” Seulgi asks, moving closer. If it were any other person, Joohyun would think they’re insinuating something, but with Seulgi, all she sees is understanding.

“Can you,” she’s getting frustrated with herself, biting the skin on the inside of her cheek harshly. As softly as she could, she circles her fingers around thin wrists, ignoring Seulgi’s soft eyes watching her, pulling an arm around her and turning around, not quite backing up all the way for their bodies to touch. “, can you stay close?”

The toes of Seulgi’s boots bump against the back of Joohyun’s sandals when she steps close, her soft laughter warm against the side of Joohyun’s neck, her other arm joining until she’s wrapped the omega in a loose embrace.

“I can,” she breathes out, starting to sway their body slowly until it’s at the same deep pulse of the bass. Joohyun shivers. “I’ve been wanting to do this all night.”

Her voice up close is hypnotic, lulling Joohyun into a sense of safety and comfort she’s been deprived of all night, and she finds herself leaning until they’re pressed from chest to shoulder, from the swell of her ass against a pelvis.

The song changes, still the same theme, and Seulgi moves them until Joohyun’s almost nose to nose with the wall. They’re not moving with purpose, just trying to be one, but the song swells and along with it, Joohyun feels herself leak wetness against the lace Yerim made her wear when Seulgi slowly grinds her hips forward.

She pulls back and Joohyun mistakes it for a tease, tangling one hand against the back of the alpha’s neck and can’t escape the bite in her voice. “Don’t stop.”

It’s the closest to a consent that Seulgi will get, figures that Joohyun’s not in the mood at getting denied even if it’s just for a few moments. She gets a firmer grip, the fabric of the omega’s dress pliant under her fingers when she keeps her thumbs against the dip of Joohyun’s back and the rest of her fingers gripping at hip bones.

They move lazily to the music, a beat too late when all they can focus on is the heat in between them. Joohyun feels like she’s at the highest point of an open field under a thunderstorm; hair standing up on their ends and feels the electricity running through them and frying her insides, liquefying her until she’s boneless to the firmness of Seulgi.

Soft kisses start being pressed against her shoulder, right on top of the fabric and all she can feel is the warmth of it denied by her dress. She cranes her neck, wrapping her hair around her fist to bring it to the other side, opening up and inviting the alpha to kiss directly against the skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Joohyun whines, feeling knees bump against the back of hers and she has to hold a hand up so she doesn’t crash facefirst against the soundproofing. She shivers, full-bodied, and feels the alpha’s pleased smile on the next kiss.

Even through the layers of their clothes, she can feel the thickness of a hard cock pressed against her ass, grinding slowly and languidly, relishing in the way the simple contact can relax her far better than any expensive massage oils and the best water pressure of a shower.

“I can tell,” Seulgi’s voice is rough but her movements are anything but, and Joohyun wonders if there’s a point in the night where she can make the alpha lose her composure. “, that it’s been a long time since anyone’s taken care of you.”

“If I say yes,” Joohyun gasps when Seulgi abandons grinding against her to thrust her hips forward at her words, toes curling. “, what’re you going to do?”

Seulgi kisses her in response, cradling Joohyun’s head before searing their lips together, until they’re breathing the same air, no longer keeping up the pretense that they’re dancing. When the alpha sucks on her tongue, biting her bottom lip before pulling away, she knows her mind’s made up before Seulgi even asks the question.

“I’ll take you home, is that okay?”

This time, it’s Joohyun who leads the way.

**::**

Seulgi keeps them steady when Joohyun hastily says goodbye to Sooyoung and Yerim, keeping them both upright when Joohyun starts mouthing at her collarbone when she retrieves both of their purses from Seungwan, not even flinching when the bartender waves them off with a _no sex on the couch_.

“Let’s go to my place instead,” Joohyun suggests when she’s scooting inside the backseat of the cab with Seulgi following a few moments after. The alpha nods, hand dangerously high up on Joohyun’s thigh but doesn’t pull anything else as Joohyun rattles off her address to an unbothered driver.

It’s the most agonizing thirty minutes Joohyun can think of, Seulgi rubbing idle circles on her skin as the buildings zoom past them. Joohyun sighs, resigned, and mutter darkly under her breath as she lists off the street signs.

**::**

They make it inside the apartment.

They don’t make it to the bedroom.

“Please,” Seulgi whispers hotly against the sensitive skin of her neck, kissed raw and throbbing lightly from the fresh hickey that’s no doubt blooming on the surface. She’s pawing at the edge of Joohyun’s dress, already close to breaking.

Joohyun’s pushed against the back of her couch, the familiar softness of the blanket she keeps draped on top of it pushed off to make way as she hikes herself up, purse landing softly on the cushion. She hisses, taking the kiss Seulgi gives her before the alpha starts mapping her way down, down, _down_.

Her dress is rucked up under her ass, only barely able to toe-off her sandals when Seulgi starts tugging down her safety shorts and underwear. She’s _wet_ , leaking horribly onto her undergarments that when Joohyun gets a moment to shut her thighs, all she feels is the slick slide of her skin together.

“Do you,” she pants out when Seulgi starts palming at her thighs open, spreading her legs by her knees. “, want a pillow?”

“For what?” Seulgi mouths against the inside of her thigh, searing kisses there that have Joohyun’s hips stuttering against the back of the couch.

“Your knees?” She eyes the alpha’s bare knees in contact with her hardwood floor.

The smirk Seulgi shoots up at her pulls directly at her clit, biting her lip so she won’t let out anything embarrassing like a _whine_. “No worries,” the alpha husks, licking the line of mess dangerously close to where Joohyun’s hips and thigh meet. “, I think you’ll be quick enough for me not to need it.”

Then she licks right against Joohyun’s cunt with no warning, parting her labia with an insistent tongue and a single purpose when she ends up on the omega’s clit. Joohyun struggled with keeping her arms steady, her whole body wracked with pleasure as she tries to keep up with the relentless pressure.

“ _Oh my—_ “ she makes the mistake of looking down. Seulgi’s eyes never left her face, taking in every minute change on Joohyun’s face while the lower half of her face is steadily getting drowned with the omega’s arousal. She looks pleased with herself, getting off with knowing she’s the one driving Joohyun hysterical with a perfectly timed suck to a swollen clit and for how long.

“Close?” Her voice sounds smug, letting up the pressure momentarily and when Joohyun opens her mouth to answer, Seulgi teases her by slowly sinking a lone finger inside, watching as Joohyun’s mouth falls open in a perfect _o_ , stealing her words away.

She’s shaking, feeling the pleasure burst from inside of her, burning her until her fingers are grasping at the mess of the alpha’s hair, holding on tightly as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.

“Fuck,” Joohyun sighs out when Seulgi laps at the mess, tentatively stretching her legs to rid the last of the aftershocks. Seulgi gets up with a cute little bounce, hair falling askew all over her forehead and Joohyun’s delighted to see her baby hairs curling upwards adorably. “, bedroom?”

Seulgi nods, not bothering on wiping the mess at her chin and Joohyun grabs her by the collar of her shirt to kiss it clean. They leave a line of clothes from the living room to the bedroom, and Joohyun almost lets the alpha fuck her on the wall when she sees the other woman struggling with her pants, the swell of her cock hindering her from pulling her pants down the first time.

She makes up for it by pushing Seulgi down on her bed, keeping her hand in the middle of the alpha’s bare chest, holding her down as she flings her bra behind them and reaches over her bedside drawer for a condom.

Seulgi can’t seem to keep her hands off of Joohyun, the warmth of her palms moving up and down the skin, making sure to apply pressure in the dozen hickeys she sucked against the omega’s thighs earlier; a reminder.

“Need help?” Seulgi asks when the omega stops moving, condom in hand, and the stare she’s leveling at her dick is both arousing and worrying. Joohyun nods, gesturing to Seulgi’s underwear and she gets the message.

“Oh,” the omega’s weight on top of her thighs shift, Seulgi’s breath leaving her lungs in a rush when she feels how wet Joohyun is. Pale fingers reach forward, circling Seulgi’s girth, taking every bit of self-control she has not to cant her hips upwards just to see how big she is against the omega’s loose fist.

Seulgi takes the foil packet, jaw clenching when Joohyun seems content in watching her unfurl the latex against her cock, shifting forward softly like she doesn’t mean to, clit bumping against the flexed muscles of Seulgi’s thigh to help in the pressure.

“Come here,” Seulgi reaches until she’s got an armful of a willing omega, tugging until Joohyun’s grinding against the underside of her cock instead of her thigh. “Good?”

“Better,” Joohyun sighs, rolling her hips slowly and Seulgi leans further against the pillows, enjoying the view. Her hair spills fully from the messy bun, Joohyun taking a soft curl and winding it around a finger. “I like your hair.”

“It’s a pain in the mornings.” She helps Joohyun move, both of them stilling for a moment when the head catches right at the omega’s entrance.

“Oh?” Joohyun breathes out, sitting up on her knees and grabbing Seulgi’s cock properly. She slowly sinks inside, making sure to squeeze as the head breaches the entrance and delighted at the sound of sheets being tugged when Seulgi moves her hips under her, the grip on her hips tightening.

“Yeah,” she doesn’t know if the alpha’s reacting to her question or to her taking the last few inches, settling nicely on top of an unmoving pelvis. Seulgi’s eyes are hazy but focused as she watches her cock split Joohyun’s pussy nicely in front of her. “, you… did well.”

Joohyun, on the other hand, already feels close again. The alpha’s size fits her _so_ well, filling her up in a way that takes everything off of her mind, all she can think about is the fullness. She arches her back, moaning high when the shift as she holds onto the alpha’s thighs jostles the cock inside of her, an insistent pressure against her front wall.

“So full,” she whimpers, starting a rhythm that has the alpha straining upwards to meet her halfway. “ _God_.”

A finger traces her cheek, taking her attention away from where they’re joined together. Seulgi’s looking at her intently, the light from outside Joohyun’s bedroom window making her look soft even with the firm lines of her body.

“Can I take you now?” she asks gently, one thumb resting against Joohyun’s bottom lip.

Joohyun takes the thumb inside her mouth, sucks it until her cheeks hollowed out before kissing the pad of it. “Yes.”

Seulgi smiles at her, a fleeting expression on her face is the last thing Joohyun sees before she’s throwing her head back. The sudden snap of the alpha’s hips upwards is selfish and her cunt yielded open, embarrassingly leaking more of her wetness down the thick shaft and all she can do is let her nails bite at Seulgi’s skin, hanging on for the ride.

A thumb rests against the swollen base of her clit, providing a great surface for her whenever she grinds her hips forward or when she’s jostled into movement. Her breasts feel heavy, craving to have _anything_ against it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Joohyun falls forward, bracing her elbows on either side of Seulgi’s face, taking in the scent of pure _alpha_ , salt of their mixed sweat, and the musk of sex in the air. “, your ma— _mouth_ , please!”

She curls her fingers against soft hair, voice close to a sob when Seulgi sucks a nipple inside her mouth. The wet warmth is blessed against her feverish skin, but the blunt pressure of teeth scraping the peaks has her _keening_.

Joohyun falls face-first against the pillow, waves of Seulgi’s warm and harsh breathing sends shivers down her spine. The cock inside of her is pulsing, growing thicker and Joohyun has a fleeting thought of how much bigger Seulgi could be when she’s knotting?

_She’ll break me._

“You feel so good,” Seulgi abandons her nipple to kiss her way up, licking up Joohyun’s ear in the way that reminds her of how the alpha ate her out in the living room earlier. “It really has been a while for you, isn’t it?”

Joohyun nods, not bothering to pretend she’s even moving. All she wants is for Seulgi to grind into her deeper, to stay close.

“Need you deeper,” she whines, trapping the alpha’s moving hips in between her thighs.

Seulgi nods frantically, peppering kisses at the side of her neck to placate her. “Okay, I got you.”

Joohyun’s close, they both can feel it, and judging by Seulgi’s clenched jaw along with her stuttered breath, it won’t take her long to follow.

When the dormant thumb against her clit starts moving in tight circles, Joohyun’s whole body locks up, seizing in pleasure, and _fuck_ , _I forgot how good an orgasm with another person is like_. She takes two of Seulgi’s fingers and pops them inside her mouth, chasing the aftershocks of her orgasm while maintaining eye contact. Seulgi’s hips rockets as her toes curl in ecstasy, a wild give and take as they both prolong their own pleasures.

Her breathing is still all over the place when Seulgi gingerly pulls out, along with it a whine of protest from Joohyun. She shuts up when Seulgi hastily takes off the condom and ties the end with ease, reaching over Joohyun’s drawer to take out another foil packet.

With dark eyes, she flips Joohyun onto her stomach.

“Again.”

**::**

Joohyun has half a mind to wonder if she fell asleep at a swimming pool when she starts waking up to a rocking sensation.

“Joohyun-sii?”

It’s Seulgi and she’s being shook awake.

“What time is it?” Joohyun’s voice is shot, lower back aching in a way that has her smiling pleasantly. It lasts for about a few seconds before she takes stock of her entire body. She feels too hot, the carefully selected blanket she bought for its softness now feeling like chalk against her skin.

_Oh no_.

“A little past six in the morning,” Seulgi’s got her underwear and shirt back on but there’s an undeniable bulge in between her legs visible even under the low light. Her nostrils flare as Joohyun’s scent wafts, eyes were blown wide and her voice a little shaky but she keeps her distance. “I think you’re, uh, heat’s coming.”

Joohyun curses under her breath, gathering the sheets against her chest and pinning them under her arms. She drags a hand against her messed up hair, face pinched in an apology. “Look, Seulgi-ssi, I’m sorry but I think you need to go.”

She’s going into heat, but she’s not yet deprived of her mind. They both wanted a one night stand and that’s all they’re going to get, knows it’s too risky to be knotted together with a virtual stranger.

Seulgi, thankfully, nods in understanding, quickly picking up her pants from the floor. “It’s fine, really.” She’s smiling at Joohyun even though her scent is getting thicker the longer she stays in the room. She pauses with her socks and leather jacket in hand by the door, her entire demeanor giving her away.

“Everything alright?”

“Here,” Seulgi carefully leaves her jacket at the edge of the bed, lips turned up. “Hope it makes things a little bit more bearable.”

The alpha lets herself out, the lock closing behind her, and Joohyun lets herself roll around in her bed wearing nothing but the sheets that reek of sex and Seulgi’s jacket. When the sun starts streaming in through her curtains, Joohyun gets out of bed.

She needs to get a lot of things settled following her heat arriving a week too early.

“Let’s do this.”

**::**

It’s Yerim who drops off more groceries for her when she hits the middle mark.

“Damn, unnie, you look like hell.” She heaves the bag of groceries across the front door, knows better than to step inside. Being the little shit that she is, Yerim takes a sniff. “, smells like you went through it too. But looks like you listened to Sooyoung’s advice, after all.”

Her smugness is short-lived when Joohyun leveled her with a glare.

“We’re going to talk soon,” she points to the visible hickey peeking just shy of the younger omega’s collar. “, just a few more days and I’ll grill everything out of you.”

Yerim laughs nervously, doesn’t say anything else, and bolts off in the direction of the elevator. Joohyun shakes her head, pulls Seulgi’s jacket tighter around her, and closes the door.

Just a few more days.

**::**

Joohyun’s smart and she knows her own damn body.

So when she retches her favorite muffin into the trash bin beside her desk at the office, she already knows what’s wrong.

She buys two of five different pregnancy tests after taking the rest of the afternoon off, locking her entire apartment and shutting the curtains until it’s dark. Her hand is already halfway to getting a glass of wine when she realizes that if her hunch is right, it’s nine months of no alcohol for her.

Later that night when all sticks are lined against her bathroom sink, Joohyun pours every bottle of alcohol she has down the drain.

**::**

Tracking Seulgi down was easy.

“Where is she?”

Seungwan blinks at her from behind the pastry display of the coffee shop, squinting hard at Jooyun before gasping loudly.

“It’s you!”

She doesn’t have time to mull over how much does the beta knows, only interested in the alpha’s current whereabouts.

“Where,” she leans close even with the counter in between them, voice hard. “, is Seulgi?”

True to her word, Seulgi arrives at three in the afternoon, smiling at everyone, and doesn’t notice Joohyun sitting at her usual spot until she’s a few steps away.

“Oh,” she blushes at the sight of Joohyun, awkwardly sidesteps so she can sit on the chair in front of the omega. “, hello.”

Joohyun clears her throat, crossing her legs and it doesn’t escape her when Seulgi follows the movement, starkly reminded that _that’s_ the very thing that landed them in this situation.

“Hello, Seulgi-sii. I’ll get to the point,” she has both palms on the top of her thighs, resisting the urge to curl them and let her nails dig in so the pain will remind her that _this is happening_. “, you got me pregnant.”

**::**

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
